


口红

by JejuCat



Category: ikon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JejuCat/pseuds/JejuCat
Summary: “不是有这样的嘛，涂红色口红，起来以后发现脸上有红色的口红印。”





	口红

**Author's Note:**

> “不是有这样的嘛，涂红色口红，起来以后发现脸上有红色的口红印。”

复仇也策划了好多次，金东爀就是治不了自己的哥哥，以至于晚上睡着之前都在想。他并不是对“复仇”本身有很大执念，而是对金知元有很大执念。他想起上一次对金知元开玩笑，说要涂口红来半夜亲他，等第二天经纪人哥来喊他们去赶通告的时候，肯定会被吓坏了。就这样，很好，金知元一定会知道是他做的， 又不能奈他何， 金东爀就喜欢看金知元想揍他又不能动手的窘相。  
金东爀一边窃喜， 一边打开行李箱。本想作为礼物给妈妈，结果因为不小心把色号买得太深而被振焕哥嘲笑了一通的口红，也能派上用场了。

 

提前问经纪人哥要到了金知元住宿房间的备用钥匙，金东爀早早就躲到了房间去做准备。其实也没什么好“准备”的，出于干坏事儿的小心思金东爀执意想着要轻装上阵。他对着酒店的镜子，捣鼓了快半个小时，色号真的太深了，还好沒有送给妈妈。金东爀的嘴唇被那口红涂得像个吸血鬼，简直是十分刻意卖弄而恣意放浪的颜色，管他呢，反正只是复仇工具而已。   
为了快速逃离现场，金东爀再三斟附之后还是穿上了轻便的T恤和短裤。如果金知元真要捉他，就是裸奔他也跑不走，但如此自作多情一下总是带来了点心理安慰的。  
金东爀在房间守着时间。讨论组里金知元在问，说东爀今天晚上怎么都没个人影；经纪人哥赶紧帮着圆谎，说东爀不舒服，已经休息了。哥哥表现出的极度关心，一连追间了好多问题，为经纪人哥不断找借口而局促的样子感到好笑的同时，又被自个儿哥哥的关心和温柔感动得不行。

但这仇还是要报的。

十二点多，因为次日的行程，十一点多的时候哥哥们就互相道了晚安，就算他们自己又做了些什么，也该睡着了。有些困倦的金东爀一瞄时间，立刻清醒了不少。他不放心地又在下唇上抹了一道，鲜红的，把他的唇衬得像夜晚的红玫瑰，妖冶的，丰腴而饱满。双唇互相磨蹭，慢慢将红色晕开，仍打不散浓郁的性感。  
他轻手轻脚地打开门，酒店走廊的灯并不像刚入夜时那样每一盏都开着，昏黄之中竟有然迷离的恐怖感，毕竟只有他金东爀一个人。好在金知元的房间不远。  
做坏事儿固然是紧张的，一种复仇即将成功的兴奋感又无端地窜上来，搞得小孩儿有点呼吸不稳。小心翼翼地把备用钥匙插进锁孔，一声几不可闻的咔嗒，门开了。

 

金知元的房间一片漆黑，很安静，只有均匀平缓的呼吸声。金东爀关上门，极小声地试探了一声，“Bobby哥啊。”，无人应答，看来是真的睡着了。小孩心中一阵窃喜，溜到哥哥的床边。  
哥哥在睡着的时候真的非常矜持，很难把他与台上的模样挂钩。头发随意地耷拉在额头上，眉骨上两颗咄咄逼人的珠子也没有那么尖锐了。金东爀借着没拉严实的窗帘缝中透进来的月光看金知元，差点都忘了此行的正事。  
站在床边亲只能留下一个方向的唇印，爬到床上去可以进行全方面攻击，只是可能会吵醒受害人。怎么办？金东爀再三纠结之后，还是挪上了膝盖，一边努力避开金知元的身体，一边把自己搬上了床。他不敢放松，虽跨在金知元身上仍腰抬得老高，这样的姿势真的很累人，好在小孩的体力够格。  
小孩的心里像是有地震和海啸，响个不停。他好不容易控制好呼吸，报复的快乐很快冲淡了羞耻，反正也没人看见。金东爀俯下躬，在金知元的左边脸颊上轻轻来了一口。

借着这么一点儿光线也可以着见金知元脸上的唇印，太明显了。作恶多端的小孩并不善罢甘休，他还想在哥的嘴唇上来一口,这样明天早上金知元说什么都解释不清了。小孩越来越紧张，又不是第一次亲哥哥的嘴唇，也不是第一次爬上哥哥的床，更何况现在只有他自己是为你的目击证人，羞耻感却是平时的几百倍。金东爀深呼吸，闭上眼睛，速战速决吧，他快要抬不动腰了。

他的表情犹如写着“视死如归”四个大字。嘴唇覆上金知元的，好，完成了，刚准备全身而退 却感到了什么而惊呼出声。

一只手摁着他的腰，狠狠地下压在了金知元胯上；另一只手则是捻着他脖颈后的软肉，逼得他抬不起头来。本该在睡觉的哥哥竟然睁开了眼，极熟练地撬开金东爀毫无防备的齿关，一路舔到舌尖藏匿的地方，湿漉漉地纠缠不清。坏事儿被捉了个正着的感觉并不好，又冷不丁被吓了一跳，来不及做出反应的金东爀一下子全身都没了力气，只能这样乖乖被摁在金知元身上，被哥哥吻得头晕目眩。

 

金知元吻他从来毫不留情，像野兽撕咬嘴唇，蛮横地躲过唇齿，吮得舌根发麻。今天又格外有耐心，一直到金东爀呼吸失去节奏也没松口。突然反被欺负的小孩喉中的声音像是在求饶，原本就乖巧甜美的声线反而像极了哭腔。  
腰上的手慢慢滑到臀部的缝隙，甚至颇有深意地向里摁了摁，金东爀这时才开始感到大事不妙。他竭力抬高了头，终于脱离哥哥双唇的桎梏，报复性地狠狠在金知元肩上拍了一下。

“把你亲舒服了还要打我， 怎么有你这样对哥的，”金知元笑道，“干什么还打扮一番了，嗯？”

金东爀支支吾吾，半天说不出一句完整的话来。这也太耻了吧，被捉个正着就算了，还要我说一遍？

“不愿意说，现在哥就能让你明天下不了床赶通告。”

“我说完之后再做爱和不说就做，没有太大区别吧，哥？”

在某些时候的口无遮栏，金知元就喜欢小孩这一点。

他又去吻小孩的唇，金东爀这一次有心回应，互不相让的亲吻演化成一场战争。真正的唇枪舌剑，在津液交融的声音和愈演愈烈的呼吸声中上演，下唇被吮得生疼，透明的液体从唇角滑下，口红被蹭出了唇线之外，在金知元的嘴唇上也种上一朵玫瑰花。  
身下慢慢起了些反应，金东爀不自禁动了动腰，不偏不倚地踏在金知元要命的地方，立刻就感到臀上被使劲掐了一把。他报复地在金知元喉结上咬了一口， 留下牙印和唇印。

"明天经纪人哥会问哥怎么把女朋友带来的，”金东爀一边脱去上衣，一边模仿语气调笑经纪人，“Bobby啊，女朋友这么厉害？”

金知元被小孩乱七八糟的说辞逗笑 ，解开金东爀运动裤的腰带，向下褪，只留下紧身的内裤，绷出性器的形状。  
等小孩被扒得只剩下内裤，金知元坐起身，直接把金东爀摁在床上。腿还跨在金知元身边，他就顺势缠上哥哥的腰。

 

在他们的性爱中，比起亲吻，用得更多的大概是咬。 两个强势的家伙，谁也不让谁。金知元俯下身去咬金东爀的锁骨，小孩太瘦了，突出的锁骨性感得没边。口红蹭过每一处皮肤，所经之处留下一串明艳的玫瑰。他故意留下齿印、留下吻痕，像野狼，划分自己的领地，宣告只属于自己的主权。

 

金东爀看见金知元晕出唇外的红，真的像野狼，进食后留下的鲜血，狂热而野性的美。只有金东爀知道素被称为兔的金知元什么时候会脱纯良的伪装，原形毕露。  
因兴奋而挺立的小巧乳尖也被咬进去，吮得用力，一定留下了欢愉的痕迹。舌尖绕着乳晕打转，推搡敏感到不行的尖端。金东爀受不了这样的玩弄，忍不住叫出声来。  
“你可得小点声，振焕哥在隔壁。”金知元回过来,安抚性地吻了吻小孩的唇角。  
小孩闻言，手顺势滑进哥哥的内裤，自囊袋向上抚了一把。当听见金知元明显开始脱节的呼吸声之后，回击似地开口：“哥也是，别叫太大声啊。”

他总是这样，一句话就能让金知元兴奋过头。

 

金知元直起身，一手钳住小孩的膝盖向上抬，再不留情面地址开内裤，把最隐秘的地方完全暴露出来，笑道：“ 有时候哥真的想把你干到嗓子沙哑，让你一个字都说不出来。”  
金东爀的双腿因为快感的侵蚀而有些打颤，但还是挂在金知元的腰上，随着每次的顶弄而晃动。他努力压制自己的声音，却还是忍不住喉中细软的呻吟。金知元在床上的强势丝毫不亚于舞台，极富技巧地深入浅出，炽热的性器每每碾过前列腺，都让小孩攥紧了床单。  
小孩感党自己的五脏六腑都被顶得酥麻，血管里每个角落都充着舒适的快感。金知元用拇指蹭了蹭小孩的下唇心，抹开一道鲜红，小孩就十分配合地把哥哥的手指舔得湿漉漉的。

“下次还敢不敢这样报复了？”  
根本就知道的，还让我说，真坏啊。金东爀拉过金知元的手腕，在他的手心留下一个鲜红的唇印，像极了一位名姝的邀请。他勉强说得出半句话，却总是不那么动听。金知元简直把小孩蓄意挑衅的样子爱进了骨子里。

“哥不是也很喜欢吗？”  
身后故意收紧,硬要逼身上人精关失守。小孩游刃有余的调笑比任何催情剂都来得有效。滚烫的精液灌进来，因刺激而收缩的穴口险些让金知元退不出来。

小腹和腿间都被精液沾得乱七八糟，明天要怎么解释被子和床单？

金知元在金东爀耳边细细地喘息，小孩忽然福至心灵，偏过头去，在哥哥耳畔厮唐道：“还敢，哥。”

 

金知元隐约觉得自己又硬了。


End file.
